Matchmaking
by mioni-bear
Summary: Tawny arrives in M.E. and befriends Legolas, who asks her to help him win over a young elf named Ameth. But Ameth is trying to get Legolas and Tawny together, which causes some interesting situations, foiled plans, and unexpected romance.
1. Middle what?

AN: I know, I know. Another Legomance. But hey, if you don't want to read, then don't. But I personally love them and so there you go... my story.  
  
*Disclaimer: Okay, as if it even needs to be said... if you're here you should know who this belongs to*  
  
A harsh wind blew through the seventeen year old girl's jacket, she tightening it instinctively as the wind bit and tugged at her frame, urging her to give in. Instead of giving in however, the young woman fought it with all her might, not very happy to have such a strong force as her adversary. Oh well, things could have been worse. As a raindrop splashed onto her nose, she let out a loud sigh, lifting the book-bag which before had rested (though it too was being attacked by nature) at her side as she walked, to her head. Smirking, she continued on home, the cold rain now playing at the edges of her thin jacket. In only a matter of minutes it had soaked through the flimsy material. Dratted fashion and its need to have girls appear slim. Because of it her outerwear was hardly a match for the forces of nature.  
The girl was Tawny Wethyn. She was not that impressive-after all, there were supermodels to contend with here-but possessed more of an inner light, which masked any unattractive features she might have possessed. However, there were very few to cover at the moment. A smile was in place despite the rain, her eyes sparkled with merriment, and her cheeks flushed from the cold. Her short, dirty blond hair was beginning to become matted to her forehead, not that she cared much one way or the other.  
Finally reaching her destination, Tawny was not surprised to find her friends sitting inside, instead of out in their usual bench at the familiar coffee joint. Christine Marsolis grinned to her good friend, and jabbed Michael Krystal, her other friend, to attention. "Tawn's here." Tawny could see Christine mouth to Michael as he raised his head from the table. He blinked, and Tawny could tell that Michael had been sleeping. Well, she was a bit late, so it was understandable.  
Tawny reached the door, and opened it. With a swift kick the wind blew it open, and she stumbled back to recover from the sudden opening. As she looked up again, the door was no longer there though, and in it's place was a thick, veiling mist. It swirled about her, intoxicating. Her eyelids felt heavy, she drifting off into a sleep she couldn't really recognize as genuine.  
  
Tawny awoke in a forest. Not really understanding where she was, she stood. Her legs both sounded alerts to her as she collapsed down as quickly as she had gotten control of them. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the girl looked around.  
Wherever she was, it was incredibly green. A canopy of leaves was above her, sheltering her from the sun's potent rays. Instead the leaves scattered its warmth, creating a two toned mosaic on the moss-covered floor. She sat in the middle of the clearing, feeling the golden streams flow over her chilled body. Tawny sighed to herself and then yawned, laying back on the forest floor. She desired greatly to know where the heck she might be, but at the moment her exhaustion was great, even if she had just awoken from that strange sleep. Very little sleep she was allowed though, before a pair of eyes chanced upon her. The girl didn't rise immediately, nor did she even notice someone was watching her. But the new character was off on a whim, and rushed forward, drawing from a quiver on his back a feather-tipped arrow.  
"State your business here, mortal." He spoke out loud, and Tawny sat up, nearly colliding with his arrow. He didn't pull back, nor even flinch as she looked up at him with panic stricken eyes.  
"I... I..." No words formed in her throat. And so the person took action, pulling from a sack on his waist a long and steady rope. Immediately he bound her wrists, the action taking only a minute to complete. "Wait a second!" she finally spoke up, looking him straight in the eyes. Each had shades of blue, though one's had suddenly become defensive. The other... well, she didn't keep her gaze on him for long before her eyes strayed to his ears... then down to the mossy forest floor. "I didn't do anything." She mumbled to him, hoping he could hear her.  
Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood could indeed hear her. It came with the territory of being an elf. And speaking of territory... "You did indeed." At her raised glance, he spoke. "You have trespassed on lands that are not for mortals. This place is not kind to those who come without an invitation from Thranduil himself."  
"It's not as if I had much of a choice!" she spit out. The elf merely blinked in response. Surely she had strayed here. The amazing thing was that she had gotten past the guards at the entrance to the wood. However, Legolas took little interest in this, and spoke softly to her.  
"This way. Come with me." It wasn't kind, but merely spoken in a cool and menacing tone. Tawny complied, he casting a glance at her. She was dressed in scandalous clothing. Her skirt was far too short, it went well above her ankles, and her shirt clung to her body a bit. While it showed off her slim frame, it was of strange make and material. The colors (some strange blue and pink) were bright against her pale skin. His eyes made their way up to her hair, which was unbelievably short. No one in all of Middle Earth cut their hair like this, he reasoned. It grazed her chin as she turned her head this way and that, looking about at the wood with interest.  
"Fine then." She spoke to him, and followed after, she the only one to make noise as she walk. It should have struck her as odd, however Tawny was paying little attention to him, and more to her surroundings. It would be a long time before she noticed this strange creature had pointed ears, and made no noise when he walked. Even longer before she found out about his odd sleeping habits and strange ability to keep out the cold in winter. "Might I ask..." her voice carried to his ears, and he turned his head to the side slightly as if to acknowledge her, " where are we going?"  
"My father's house." Hmm, that did not see too terrible, then. The man before her stepped nimbly, and she tried to follow suit, through the forest. Tawny's mind was elsewhere, and she very nearly ran into him as he stopped abruptly at a gate. Looking around him, she could see it was an ornately carved building, the wood almost silver in color. In contrast was the flora all about this place. It was almost as though white and green were fighting for control of her senses. Legolas led her through the doors, and down a path to where his father sat, looking terribly bored. No... not bored. It was some other air Tawny could not be quite sure about... oh dear. It was a regal look. His father was royalty. Or was it his father? He looked so very youthful. But in his eyes was the wisdom of many ages. This man had to be very great, of that she was sure. Fear welled up within her finally, and Tawny did the only thing she could think of at that moment.  
She fainted. 


	2. Compensation and Recreation

AN: Thanks to my... *counts them all* Four reviewers. I appreciate the constructive criticism and the support!  
  
I would like to point out that this is somewhat Mary-Sueish... and hey, it happens with "girl falls into ME" stories.  
  
And on with the story already!  
  
______________________________  
  
"Fear welled up within her finally, and Tawny did the only thing she could think of at that moment.  
She fainted."  
  
It had been several hours already, and Tawny had yet to awaken. The elves of Mirkwood were not alarmed in the slightest however, about their human guest. Actually, most had no idea that young Tawny Wethyn even existed. The moment she had fainted the girl was ushered into a beautiful bedroom (though all the bedrooms were beautiful, the architecture of the whole of Mirkwood being a reflection of the creatures who had designed it) where she was laid down on an ornately carved bed. Not that this mattered to the comatose young woman lying in it, but it made for a beautiful picture.  
  
After three hours, Tawny awoke with a gasp, as though remembering the last thing that had occurred. An elfling who had been hanging around the room up until that time took one look at the awake human girl and screamed. Of course, the screaming alarmed Tawny as well, who did not know she was being watched.  
  
And so a chain reaction was set off. The human girl screamed much louder than the little elf before her, and managed to stir a fair portion of Mirkwood from their various daily tasks. Legolas heard it as well, and having been around humans before, knew the sound as distinctly human. Rising from the seat he had been in while he was talking with his father, he made his way to a window overlooking the sleeping quarters of the elves.  
  
"Three, two, one." He spoke, and as if on cue Tawny came flying from her bedroom, her new dressing robes trailing in silvery arcs behind her. Stifling a chuckle, Legolas watched as she looked around in fear for a moment. If she had only known how revealing her top was, perhaps she wouldn't be out here at the moment. But she was... and so Legolas found himself enjoying the view.  
  
"My son." Thranduil stepped up to Legolas, watching the same scene unfold, "Perhaps you would like to avert your eyes?" King Thranduil placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Or rather, would you like to go down there and put that poor human out of her misery and explain a few things to her?"  
  
"Yes, my father." Legolas tore himself from the window and made his way to the living quarters, trying his best not to laugh as he approached Tawny, who was currently being spoken to in elvish by about twelve young maidens, all not understanding her crazed tone of voice. She of course, couldn't understand elvish, and so was looking at each maiden as if they had lost their minds. It was a lose-lose situation with both. Finally the elvish women gave up, leaving her to Legolas. "Hello." He spoke in soothing tones, and Tawny turned to face him, he smothering a grin as she did so. Taking her elbow, he led her back to her room.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" The disturbed young woman asked with a hint of worry in her voice, and Legolas pushedon the small of her back to get her to walk further into her room. Closing the door behind him, Legolas rearranged his face to look completely calm and almost apart from the situation.  
  
"You passed out in the halls of King Tranduil, and so were brought here to this room, where you might be able to regain consciousness better than on the cold floor on the dungeon."  
  
The girl's face blanched. "The dungeon?" Her voice was a mere squeak. Shifting nervously on the floor, she noticed suddenly that the clothes she was wearing were not her own. A look of alarm passed over her face as she realized this. Now folding her arms over her chest, Tawny looked to Legolas to pretend she was interested in what he had to say, all the while wondering why she had not noticed before that her clothes were so very attention-grabbing.  
  
The look upon the son of Thranduil's fair face had not changed as she stood there in obvious discomfort, his voice low and unrealistic in tone. "The dungeon, fair lady," at this he stressed 'lady,' "is not a place for women, particularly women who have so recently fainted." A flush crept into Tawny's cheeks at this, as Legolas of Mirkwood continued. "And upon seeing that you were rather vulnerable, the king has chosen to grant you pardon, and in return for my behavior earlier (which I do not apologize for) has offered you this room."  
  
A smug grin spread across her face, and Tawny raised one eyebrow. "Compensation, then?" It did not please her, however, that Legolas did not regret his cruel attitude back in the forest.  
  
"Yes, compensation." The calm exterior was melting away, Legolas glaring down at this young woman.  
  
"Well that was awfully kind of him, considering I had trespassed and all." Tawny's face certainly seemed sincere as she spoke the words. It took the elf before her by surprise. Was this... gratitude? That was not something he'd seen in the eyes of man in quite awhile.  
  
"I will make certain that he receives word of your thankfulness." Stiffly he spoke, and backed to the door. "And for now, I leave you to your room."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Two days had passed. Two days in that lovely, beautiful, God-forsaken room. After pacing back and forth for the first day, Tawny felt certain she had worn a path in the middle of the room. Sitting back on her lovely little bed, she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
It was domed, with a painting on it was would rival the Sistine Chapel's. This one was less winged cherubs, and more elvish love scenes, which were all surprisingly civil. A simple caress of the cheek, holding hands by a moonlit pond, getting ready in front of a mirror while one's lover sneaks up behind to surprise with a gift...  
  
Tawny Wethyn had begun to realize what these creatures were, and it fascinated her to the core. She had befriended the little maid who came in everyday to tend to her chambers, while Tawny sat back and watched her effortless, fluid movements. When the maiden came in on the second day, Tawny took the opportunity to ask a few questions.  
  
"Tell me," she began, toying with the hems of a gown she had found in the closet. It fit her perfectly, which she found a bit strange. "is there any way I could get out and about this... place?"  
  
"Mirkwood, my Lady." The elf fluffed the pillows of the bed, and then turned about to face her. "And you may send for Prince Legolas at any time. He is the one who will see to showing you around." As the she-elf saw Tawny nod, she took it as a sign that the young woman wished to speak with Legolas. "I will send for him after I have finished."  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Tawny raised her hands as if to stop the inquiry from reaching the prince.  
"Oh, but it is my job, my lady. I will make certain that tonight you have an escort to dinner." The mortal before her paled, but the little maid just smiled and walked out of the room. "I shall be back later to help you with your bathing and your hair."  
  
Standing, Tawny made her way over to the dresser, and looked in the mirror. An escort to dinner? Well, she had almost figured out who that would be... considering the she-elf had made it quite clear whose job it was to see the pitiful mortal around. Now all she had to do was to wait for dinner to roll around. Her stomach did a flip-flop. A formal dinner... with many elegant elves, and one very clumsy and not-so-immortal human. This was about to become very interesting.  
  
________________________________  
  
________________________________  
  
Ending AN: Well that wasn't so bad... very short, though. I need to figure out what to do for filler. I have all of this plot but very little in certain areas to work with. Heh heh. So anyway, tell me what you think! And "Don Sexy..." I know who you are, of course, and don't think I won't delete the next post like that. We were in creative writing class together! Come on, I'm sure you have better comments than that in your head.  
  
Legolas: Oh come now, Mioni. I can't believe you are doing this. It's completely copying about twelve hundred other authors.  
  
Mioni: But it's terribly fun, you know.  
  
Legolas: Just get it over with.  
  
Mioni: Get what over with, Leggy?  
  
Legolas: The corny conversation at the end of the chapter with a character. And stop calling me "Leggy."  
  
Mioni: *snickers* 


	3. Dinner and Discovery

Disclaimer: As if it even needs to be said, the characters which seem to be well-developed are not mine. They're Tolkien's, as well as Peter Jackson's unique interpretations in several instances.  
  
And now, on with the story, which I pray to God will be longer this time:  
  
*****  
As stated, the young elf arrived in Tawny's quarters, and helped her out of her "uncommon outer-wear" and into the bathroom.  
  
Not having showered for a few days, Tawny was anxious to get herself clean and looking presentable. It was much to her dismay that she discovered there were no showers in Mirkwood, only large bathtubs. Still, Tawny sucked up her previous dislike of baths, and stepped into the water.  
  
The water was scented lightly, and it's luxurious smell washed over her in waves. Likewise, the water seeped into what seemed the very being of her, as she lay in the long tub. Well, maybe baths were not that bad after all. But then again, any type of bathing would seem refreshing after spending a few days without it.  
  
Looking about, Tawny took in her surroundings, smiling at the directly across from her. A few candles were placed about the room, as it seemed this bathroom had no outside light source. After searching for a few minutes, Tawny had come to this conclusion, and was quite surprised. Though the room was slightly dim, it was not an oppressive darkness. Rather, it felt as though the entire room was basking in some ethereal light, which she could not explain. Come to think of it, the few places she had been in Mirkwood had all felt the same way. Odd, very odd. But not something which would cause her to dislike it here. No, if anything it was drawing, the slight glimpses making her wish to see more of this beautiful (or what she had seen, anyway) place.  
  
How fortunate she was that Legolas would be escorting her around, then. Tawny rolled her eyes as she soaped up her body, then plunged beneath the surface of the water for a moment to clean her hair. She rose up, her eyes still closed, and lounged for a few more minutes in the bathtub. Before she got too pruny, she stepped out of the tub, pleased to see that there was a towel hanging on a hook behind the door to the bathroom.  
  
Once she had wrapped the towel around her body, she heard a light rapping on the door. A muffled voice came from behind it.  
  
"Milady, if you are done, then I can please come in and help you prepare for this evening's dinner."  
  
Tawny nodded to the elf standing behind the door, before remembering that she would certainly not being able to see her doing such. "Come in!" she called, shaking her head at her stupidity. 'Come on, Tawn. Get it together.' She spoke to herself, waiting for the door to open.  
  
The elf maiden peeked her head through, and seeing that the human girl was covered, came in fully. "I have brought a change of gowns for you, milady. You may see to them on the bed while I tend to draining the bathwater."  
  
Tawny nodded softly, and began walking out the door. She paused for a moment, turning to face the young elf. Well, young to the elves, anyway. "What's your name?" She asked bluntly, looking the maiden in the eye. She saw the maiden blush slightly, and suddenly wondered if it was an appropriate question to ask.  
  
"I am called Ameth." The elf spoke softly, and then turned back to the bathtub. Obviously the conversation was complete.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Nice to meet you, Ameth." Tawny grinned to her, and then walked out the door to her bedroom. Her bedroom. It was weird to think of it as that.  
  
Laid out on the bed were three of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Of course, everything Elven was unmistakably gorgeous. The first dress was a dark blue color, with beautiful silver stitching to create a sort of shining star effect along the bodice and hems. The other two were both variations of the same dress, one in light pink and the other a deer, mossy green color. Of course, Tawny took the more unique of the three, and dressed quickly in it. She finished stepping into the gown just as Anarane came back from draining the bathwater.  
  
"I see you have dressed." The elf spoke, taking a brush by the table.  
  
"Oh, that's not necessary." Tawny put up her hands, as though to stop her. "My hair will dry straight and all."  
  
The young elf maiden nodded to Tawny with a strange look, and then took her leave. Tawny sighed to herself then, and sat on the bed, laying back.  
  
"Now all I have to do is wait."  
  
*****  
  
An hour later, Legolas knocked on the door. Not hearing a reply from the other side, he opened it up to find the human girl curled up on her neatly made bed, fast asleep. He strode to the side of the bed, and took one of her petite shoulders in his hand, and shook her slightly. "It is time to awaken." He spoke to her, and her eyes immediately opened, she popping up to gaze around her. One glance down at her dress, and she remembered.  
  
"Oh yes, dinner." She spoke mostly to herself. Legolas gave her a soft grin, and then looked away. Tawny rolled her eyes at her own stupidity once again. 'How dumb was that, Tawn? Oh yes, dinner.' The voice in her head mocked. She reminded herself to go smother it with a pillow once this was all over with.  
  
"Dinner. Yes. That thing we all do to nourish our bodies." He spoke sarcastically, and then extended his elbow to her. "I am here to escort you to said dinner."  
  
Tawny rose, and took his arm somewhat shyly. He was, afterall, a handsome-looking elf. Legolas seemed to pay no attention to this, and escorted her from her room, walking with her down the hallway. So far, no one had given her any odd sort of look. It was only a matter of time, though... Tawny scanned the crowd with wary eyes, squinting as though she was some detective. Ah! There was one maiden giving her an odd glance. And another. And yet another. Her eyes widened a bit as she took in the scene before her. Over fifty elvish maidens were milling about, most talking amongst themselves. Hardly a male elf was in sight. Now that was odd. Perhaps they were... in a separate dining hall? But why would any male elf wish to leave the presence of such beautiful creatures? Oh wait, they must all be gay. This thought caused Tawny to giggle, and Legolas turned to give her an odd look. Right. No more giggling, then.  
  
"Uh, Legolas," At a glare from him, she corrected herself, "Sir Greenleaf?"  
  
"Yes?" He tilted his head to the side slightly so as to acknowledge her next question.  
  
"Why are there so few male elves here?" It was a valid question. She was curious, afterall.  
  
After a nervous chuckle, Legolas replied. "My father is seeing to it that I am betrothed by next year at the latest."  
  
Tawny turned in surprise to her dinner escort. "Betrothed?" She asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Why yes. I am nearing that age." Legolas pulled out a chair at the long table for her, waiting.  
  
Tawny blinked at the chair for a moment. After it didn't spring up to bite her, she realized he has pulled it out for her to sit in. And so she sat, smiling up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"It was no problem." Legolas said genially, rethinking his ideas about the human girl. When she was not clad in a nightgown and newly awoken to a strange place, she was rather pleasant company. She wasn't the type to go swooning for his winsome looks, and he admired that. 'Not that I would have told her that,' he spoke to himself as he left her sitting near the end of the table, he escaping to the head to be with his father.  
  
*****  
Legolas ignored the flirtation glances that were thrown his way throughout dinner. His attention was mainly on the youngest member of the dinner table. Tawny. She was staring down at her plate at the moment as though willing the food to disappear on its own. Legolas laughed to himself as he watched her pick at her food. Most of it was foreign to her, he reasoned. Or perhaps it was the company. Surrounding her were tons of elf maidens, all casting cool glances in her direction.  
  
Tawny's focus was on neither of these things, but rather on the young elf maiden who cleaned her room during the day. She was here too somewhere... oh! There Ameth was. She too, seemed to be smitten with the Prince. But what was that? She had looked away now. Perhaps there was more to her attraction that just obsession. Tawny continued to gaze at the she- elf, and eventually her gaze wandered over the Legolas.  
  
That was how Legolas next saw her: staring at him with a strange fascination in her eyes. Legolas looked away, but her gaze had pierced his calm demeanor. Her eyes were a similar shade of blue as many of the other she-elves there, but Legolas saw something different within them. Innocence. It was similar to the eyes of hobbits and the eyes of men. Aragorn had eyes that felt too. That was it! Her eyes displayed her emotion. After being around the race of men for so long, Legolas had longed to come across beings that lived, not just existed in an ethereal mist.  
  
And not just that. Tawny's eyes held, as he had thought before, innocence. It was rare to come across that in this post-war world. Legolas longed greatly to know how she had kept her youthful glow after that particular event.  
  
But no, while she seemed young, she also seemed wise. That was what she was, then, a sophomore in a world of beings much older and wiser than her. She had much to learn about the world.  
  
It was at that moment that Tawny glanced over at Legolas, only to find him smirking at her. She gave him a quizzical look to which he only shook his head and made to converse with another maiden.  
  
"And then, oh Prince Legolas! It was so amusing, the sheer stupidity of the dwarves-"  
  
"I would ask you to kindly stop talking about the dwarves that way, Milady." The prince exclaimed to the she-elf sitting next to him. "For unless you have spoken or journeyed with one yourself, you know not of what you speak." The elf nodded dolefully as Legolas pushed his plate forward and his chair back. "If you will excuse me father, I have lost my appetite."  
  
Funnily enough, a similar situation was also occurring down at the end of the table:  
"Oh, Anarane, you must have heard of it, the dwarves in their extreme stupidity actually-"  
"That's enough!" Tawny interrupted as she pushed herself away from the table. She may not have been from Middle Earth, but it wasn't hard to spot unfairness. "I have had it with your self-righteous attitudes and racist comments." With a calm demeanor she addressed then. "I bid you goodnight." Tawny spun on her heel, walking out of the hall and leaving a good portion of the elves staring after her in wonder.  
  
They didn't have long to gaze after her before Prince Legolas passed by, he having heard the outburst as well. He followed after the newly exited girl, ignoring the aghast faces of the maidens at the dinner table.  
  
*****  
  
"Tawny, mellon!" At this she turned around.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Tawny squinted in the darkness which had fallen since her trip to the dining hall. A look of confusion was written on her face.  
  
"I beg of you, stop." Legolas stepped forward until he was only a foot from her.  
  
"I am stopped, smart one." She retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Legolas blinked for a moment. Had she just--? Yes, she had. "What happened back at the table?" He demanded authoritatively. If she wanted to play this game, he would follow suit.  
  
"I got frustrated with the racist comments flying back and forth." Tawny replied evenly. Her hands were the only thing that gave away that she was nervous in her response. She toyed with the ring on her left hand, spinning it clockwise, then counter-clockwise, then clockwise, then counter- clockwise...  
  
Instinctively Legolas reached out and grabbed her hand, and she looked down at his for a moment before drawing her own back, obviously shocked.  
  
"My Lord?" She asked hoping that was considered formal enough. Invoking formalities was sure to cause him to see his error.  
  
A flash of recognition registered on his face as he saw what she was doing. Well, she was wiser than he thought. He bowed low and lifted his head slowly, catching her eyes. Her... very alive eyes, which conveyed her feelings at the present far too well. Lucky for him. "I apologize, Milady." After her hesitation, he continued. "Lady Tawny, I hope to soon repay you for my inappropriate behavior."  
  
"Oh no, no!" Tawny laughed as Legolas straightened in confusion. "You're forgiven. Surely forgiveness is extended without any sort of belief that the forgiver should expect anything in return from the trespasser. Your offense is no longer between you and me, but between yourself and God."  
  
A bright smile lit the prince's face. "Lady Tawny," he spoke softly, now bowing out of respect. "You are a most noble woman." At her blush he continued. "I apologize for any wrong I may have caused to come your way, and I hope to enter into friendship with you."  
  
Now Tawny curtsied (though it was somewhat sloppy, as she had only seen it done in the movies, and assumed it was the proper thing to do,) a sly smile on her face. "According to my faith,"  
  
Legolas interrupted, "And my own, mellon."  
  
Tawny gave him a strange look but smiled and continued. "hope is something which is certain but not yet realized." The sly smile turned into one of happiness. "If you 'hope' to have a friendship with me, then you should realize that by my definition it is certain one will come about."  
  
"Then it is settled, mellon."  
  
The young mortal's eyes lit up in question. "You've said that word thrice tonight." She teased, then asked in earnest, "What does it mean?"  
  
"It means 'friend.'" She gave him a pleased smile and so he spoke more. "But for one such as yourself, it may be better to say mellonim, meaning 'dear friend.'"  
  
"We shall see." Spoke Tawny as she began to move backwards towards the living quarters. "For now I must take my leave, though. Be you friend or foe, being alone with a male at night is surely unwise." She nodded to him. "Goodnight... mellon." With that she left a very surprised Legolas behind in the gardens of Mirkwood.  
  
***** *****  
  
AN: Well... that's done. Yay for the chapter being done. I decided I'll update every Monday... or at least try to.  
  
Most of this was done during my trip to Las Vegas for my grandmother's funeral. Those of you who know me know that she lived with us, so it's been a really hard time for the whole family...  
  
I have a lot more to say but I think I'll leave you all with this and go write chapter four because I doubt you all could (or would want to) read through five and a half hours of rants from my drive home.  
  
~~ Mioni 


	4. Of Tea and Lectures

Matchmaking Chapter four: Of tea and lectures  
  
In the early morning hours, a silent figure crept through the halls of Mirkwood. The shadows fell on her form, she stealthily creeping to the gardens down below.  
  
The person was dressed in a nightgown, this one far less revealing than one she had worn previously. Wrapped around her thin frame was a beautiful elven robe. If her night gown was not modest enough, this would handle any other problems.  
  
Well... except for one.  
  
"Oof!" a loud thud rang out in the corridor. The girl lay on the floor, arms splayed, clothing now drowning her. "Unghhh..." Tawny rolled over looked down to the robe she had on. It was long, made for an elf. Tawny was most definitely not an elf. "Blasted elven clothing!" She shouted at it, struggling to get untangled. A door opened slowly, and she bowed her head in frustration and embarrassment.  
  
Yelling, when in a corridor of sleeping elves, was not a wise thing to do. Tawny struggled to stand, and only managed to trip once more. Trying not to look like a total idiot (which was rather hard, considering she had just fallen twice, and was in complete disarray,) she looked up. A pair or lavender eyes gazed down at her, this elf's expression showing he was thoroughly amused.  
  
"Having trouble, mellon?" Legolas looked down at her, then up and down the hall, before he bent down to pick her up in his arms.  
  
Of course, this only furthered Tawny's embarrassment. She struggled in his grasp, then gave up, realizing he was quite strong. Much, much stronger than her, in fact. "I was out for a walk."  
  
"In the middle of the night. Oh, but of course." He grinned down at her. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ask away." She spoke easily, somehow forgetting he was currently holding her.  
  
"I've been around humans long enough to know that they are not all like you. Most prefer to sleep at night. So then-"  
  
"You're wondering what on earth I'm doing up at..." Tawny glanced at the sky, "four in the morning?"  
  
Legolas did not understand what "four in the morning" meant but he nodded, assuming it meant late at night.  
  
"I was taking a walk. I was always something of an insomniac back home." Tawny grinned up at him.  
  
He smiled back, and then began to walk down the hall. "To bed, Lady Tawny." Legolas spoke softly but firmly. The words had barely left his mouth before he realized her head was resting on his shoulder, her breathing steady. Tawny had already managed to find sleep.  
  
******  
  
The next morning it seemed all the elves in Mirkwood had heard of Tawny and Legolas' short meeting the night before. An entire breakfasting hall was abuzz with information about the newcomer, most of it not accurate. Several she-elves insisted that Tawny was a sorceress who had ensnared their dear Prince, while others said something quite the contrary. The current rumor going around was that she was a mortal who was dying of a strange disease and so was sent to be an outcast in the woods, where Prince Legolas found her. Of course, this caused Tawny to receive strange looks as she walked into the breakfast hall, trying her best to look as regal and flowing as the elven maidens.  
  
She failed miserably.  
  
Two steps into the breakfast hall Tawny tripped over her gown (they made them far too long for her "mortal" frame, she decided as she began her descent to the floor,) and stiffened in preparation for the impact that she was sure would come.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Instead, the poor, diseased mortal found herself in a head-on collision with one of the elves serving something similar to hot tea to the elves of the palace. Tawny now sat on the floor, having fallen back after the crash, in shock. It took a few seconds for the hot water to seep into her skin, and she immediately jumped up, crying out in pain.  
  
Next she looked down to her soiled clothing, and gasped, wishing that she was invisible. The young elf before her had barely gotten out a word before she saw her running out of the hall, past Prince Legolas.  
  
The young prince jumped out of the way, and stared in wonder after the streak of green fabric and short blondish hair that was currently making its way back to Lady Tawny's room.  
  
******  
"Milady, you must come out of your room." Ameth proclaimed through the door, knocking once more.  
  
It had been three hours. Tawny had soaked in the bathtub for nearly the entire time, and she now was looking quite presentable.  
  
"I apologize, Ameth." She bowed her head, embarrassed. "I was taking a bath, and got ready in the bath room, so I did not hear you." Inwardly Tawny rolled her eyes at how she was speaking. It was far too proper. But then, that was how everyone else seemed to speak to her, so it was only correct. 'When in Rome, right?' she thought to herself. 'Or in this case, Mirkwood.'  
  
Ah, Mirkwood. The name somehow fit it perfectly. Tall greenery and dark blue-gray architecture rose up all about them, and yet somehow it seemed strangely fitting. The stones which were used to build the magnificent place were carved very ornately, and most were painted. Though, some of the paint was beginning to wear off and chip in places. It was sad, Tawny mused, to see it like this. What must if have been like one-thousand years ago? It seemed now as though the whole empire (would it be called that? It didn't seem right. Maybe "kingdom" was more accurate) was beginning to fade away. It wasn't like other places, which simply crumbled. No, this beautiful kingdom was actually fading away.  
  
Perhaps in another thousand years it would no longer be this strange blue-grey stone place. Perhaps it would instead look like a mist, light and airy, no longer really existing, just caught in two worlds. The world of the living, where no one cared for it, and the world of memories.  
  
It struck Tawny as odd, that she would be thinking like this. It was, in fact, the whole air of Mirkwood which set her mind to forming these thoughts. The elves here were living as those who knew they would not soon be around to enjoy life as it was... here.  
  
A hand was passed over Tawny's dreamy face, and she came out of her reverie to see a very worried Ameth staring at her. "Lady Tawny?" she asked quietly in her soft voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ameth. I was just thinking."  
  
Ameth muttered something which sounded like, "Well at least someone does around here." Tawny gasped and Ameth whirled around.  
  
"Well, well!" Tawny walked over to Ameth, and grinned, leaning on her already-made bed. "Looks like you have a sense of humor afterall." At Ameth's surprised look she continued. "Hey, don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Ameth smiled and then fluffed the pillows, going into the bathroom to find that it was all neat and orderly already. "My lady!" she called, and Tawny came into the room, looking at her with a curious expression. "I would kindly ask you to stop cleaning up after yourself."  
  
Tawny burst out laughing at the irony of the situation, leaving Ameth standing there, helpless.  
  
"When I was ten I would have loved to hear that." She spoke in between giggles. "But I guess cleaning became a habit as I got older." Shrugging, she folded a towel, but stopped when Ameth placed her own slim hand over her's. "Oh right, sorry." Tawny took back her hand, and looked at her sheepishly. "I guess... if you want me to stop cleaning I will. But no guarantees." She put one finger up, and walked out of the room, still laughing to herself.  
  
******  
Tawny was still chuckling to herself as she ran into Legolas. Literally.  
  
"Ah, so the lovely human maiden has chosen to grace us with her presence." He spoke genially, taking her by the elbow. His tone turned serious for a moment. "You took quite a nasty spill in the dining hall this morning. Are you quite alright?" It seemed he was searching her face for some change in expression. Or perhaps he was just confused as to why she was laughing to herself. Either way...  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. It was just some hot tea. Gosh, you should have seen me when Michael spilt McDonald's coffee all over me in the middle of the night during one of our study sessions!"  
  
At the blank look from the Prince of Mirkwood Tawny stopped, and looked around. "Um, I mean..."  
  
"This Michael..." Legolas changed the subject, seeing the look that crossed her face. "... is he your betrothed?"  
  
"Oh heaven's no!" Tawny put her hands in front of her while she shook her head. "He's one of my best friends... if not a little crazy." A wistful smile crossed her face, and Legolas knew he had touched a tender subject. Once again he was amazed at the way humans could betray their emotions so easily.  
  
"Then he is just a friend?"  
  
"I believe we have established that, yes." She teased, smirking at him. "I'm certain you know maidens who are your friends." After a moment of pondering she pointed out, "Like me."  
  
"True, true." He smiled to her. "Mellon, it was lovely talking to you, if only for a moment. But I must be going. Have a lovely day, and I hope to see you at dinner." He side-stepped and then went on his way, nodding to her.  
  
Tawny turned to look at his retreating form, "Seeya later then, I guess!"  
  
When he was out of view, she rolled her eyes at herself. "Who says 'seeya' here, Tawny? Gosh but you're an idiot." And with that she walked off, hoping to find some place to sit and think. Or maybe there was a library around here somewhere... oh wait. They didn't speak English here. Chances were there would be no actual books she could read. "Dangit." She spoke to herself once again, and then began stalking away.  
  
******  
  
Left behind, though Tawny didn't know it, was Ameth. She came out from around an ornately carved stone corner, and smiled softly to herself, in the way only elves can. She could see something beyond Legolas and Tawny's friendship.  
  
******  
  
If only Ameth knew what was going on in Tawny's mind, then perhaps she would have been less likely to have thought about "setting up" the two. Tawny was thinking of Ameth in the same position the she-elf had put Tawny in, and wondering what it would take to set Tawny up with the handsome and wise Prince of Mirkwood...  
  
******  
  
It seems that not only were Ameth and Tawny thinking of setting the prince up, but the whole of the Mirkwood realm was realizing their prince was quickly reaching an age at which he should choose a bride. Though... they had been realizing it for quite some time now. His father called him in several days after his speaking with Tawny in the halls, and broached the subject with the sort of tact only a king could manage.  
  
"My son..." Thranduil began, and Legolas knew this would be a very direct speech indeed. It was very similar to a father telling a son of the birds and the bees, but Legolas was far too old for that, nor could he stomach the talk twice. "It has come to my attention that you have yet to choose a bride."  
  
"Why father, what ever gave you that idea?" Legolas asked, suppressing a laugh. His father was wise, he was noble, and he was just, but putting together words had never been his specialty.  
  
"I have not yet seen anyone but the young human girl on your arm since I decreed that you were to be married soon."  
  
"Perhaps I have not yet found an elf maiden worthy of my affections." He joked, and then grinned slightly, but then quickly plastered a silent look on his face at his father's glance.  
  
"Either way, my son, you are of marrying age, and being this, you must understand that you need to choose a bride." King Thranduil raised an eyebrow, expection a retort, but his quick-witted son was silent for once, and so the father continued. "That is all for today. I shall see you at dinner."  
  
****** ******  
  
Author's note: Well, looks like things are about to get interesting. I'd really appreciate it if you would review! Thanks.  
  
P.S. I know I don't have very many reviewers, but I suppose I should let you all know that if you want to get notifications about when chapters are up (since the whole "every Monday" thing is SO not going to work for me) then leave your email in a review.  
  
Oh, and while this fic isn't very far along, if any of you would like a special Christmas present (i.e. a look at a bit of a chapter that'll be MUCH later in the story) Then go ahead and ask for it.)  
  
Merry Christmas!! 


	5. Careful Planning

Just a quick author's note before I begin...  
  
Saber Apricot, you mentioned that Legolas and Gimli get together after the war of the Ring. I know this as well, but I'm not completely sure where I shall put Gimli as of yet. Considering the way the plot is going, it'll be interesting to add him. However, if I do not, please don't complain-it's artistic license, after all.  
  
uMatchmakingu  
  
Shining bright over the whole of Mirkwood was the sun, happy to be safe in the heavens instead of down on the archery field at the moment.  
  
Tawny had asked her new friend, Ameth, to help her learn how to shoot a bow and arrow. Upon discovering that Tawny had never before used a bow and arrow, Ameth dragged the willing human down to the practice fields. It was a day of rest for most, so there were none about to laugh at Tawny's mistakes.  
  
The girl lined up the bow, and Ameth helped her move her fingers into the right position. She let go, and closed her eyes, hoping the arrow would reach the target.  
  
Of course it didn't, and instead veered to the right, into the waiting hands of none other than Prince Legolas.  
  
"Oh, blasted!" Tawny growled quietly to herself, and then stalked over to retrieve the arrow. As her fingers closed around it though, so did his.  
  
"Just a moment, mellon." Legolas grinned to her, and she blushed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that... and that would be my arrow." She let go and extended her hand to him. "Please?"  
  
Legolas took advantage of the situation and took her hand in his, smiling slyly. "I did not know you were one to move so quickly, mellon."  
  
Tawny yanked her hand away from him, now bright red. Once again her emotions were written all over her face, and Ameth calmly walked over, plucked the arrow from the Prince's hands, and handed it to Tawny. This caused even greater confusion on the girl's part, and she became flustered, unsure of whether to smile gratefully at Ameth, or glare daggers (or would he prefer arrows?) at Legolas. She decided on the latter.  
  
"Not... funny..." she tried her hardest to look angry at him, but succeeded for only a moment before he began to laugh. Ameth laughed as well, which just caused Tawny to become even more confused. A thought finally formed in her mind, and she handed the arrow back to Legolas, and then walked calmly away, leaving Ameth and the prince to stare after her in wonder. ******  
  
After a few minutes of laughing at what had just occurred, Ameth turned to Legolas.  
  
"You are interested in her." It was not a question.  
  
Legolas answer was direct. "Yes, I am." He did not look ashamed or surprised by her question. His training in the elven ways had paid off.  
  
"I know." Ameth changed her tack, and looked after her friend wonderingly. "She doesn't, though." With a breakthrough look she smiled hopefully at him. "You must tell her."  
  
"Not right now." Legolas sighed and looked away. "She... she is trying to set me up with someone else. I can feel it."  
  
"Me." Ameth laughed as Legolas nodded at her statement. "How do you suppose we should fix that?"  
  
"I've an idea." Legolas smiled at the she-elf and then leaned close to her. "Make it seem as though I'm interested in pursuing you. She seems to know you quite well, and she is my friend. I am certain she would not object to helping me 'win' you over."  
  
Ameth pulled away wonderingly. "And in spending time with you, she would see your intentions for what they really are, correct?"  
  
"Precisely." With that Legolas handed her the arrow. "I shall ask her to help me. And you will turn away from my advances. I know it will be terribly difficult..." Legolas smirked to her, and she shook her head softly, a smile forming on her lips, "but the point is to have me spending as much time with Lady Tawny as possible."  
  
"And this plan of yours', you feel it will work?"  
  
"Why shouldn't it?"  
  
"What if she doesn't care for you?"  
  
"Then I have another lovely maiden right here..." he smiled to her.  
  
"I shall pray to the Valar your plan does not fail then." She returned straight-faced. Legolas laughed loudly, and walked away.  
  
"Farewell, Lady Ameth. Wish me luck." The Prince of Mirkwood walked across the green turf to a gray entrance, nodding at her one last time before he disappeared inside its bluish tunnel.  
"I should hope, for your sake, Prince, that your plan does not fail." Ameth sighed, caught up in the romanticism of the whole ordeal.  
  
******  
  
The elf found Tawny sitting in her favorite gardens, staring wondrously at one flower. It was young and the leaves were still tiny and green in their unraveling stages. She stared at it in wonder, reaching out to touch it for a moment.  
  
"Careful." Legolas quipped behind her, causing Tawny to jump and them whirl around as though she had been bitten.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well, while it's good to allow the new plant to be exposed to the sun, to the elements, having people other than it's caretakers affect how it is to grow is not always wise..." He smiled knowingly, "and besides, Andhoth would kill you if he saw that you were touching his beloved plants."  
  
"Oh." Tawny sighed, and sat back on the bench, stone like everything else about here.  
  
"Might I ask why you stormed off?" Legolas sauntered over, standing in front of her. He was so tall she had to strain her neck to see him.  
  
"I dislike archery very much." She replied softly, and then turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I apologize." Legolas placed a hand over his heart and bowed slightly to her.  
  
"It is certainly not your fault. Unless you invented archery."  
  
"I doubt it. Though to be completely honest it is one of my greatest loves."  
  
"Oh gosh, and I insulted you! I'm sorry!" Tawny shook her head at her stupidity. It figured that her friend would like it and she would not. She was always butting heads with someone.  
  
"Quite alright." The prince smiled down at her, and offered her his hand. "Perhaps if you had a better teacher?"  
  
"Like you?" She asked, laughing. "Not one to be humble, are we, my prince?"  
  
"Perhaps you mistake my confidence in my abilities as hubris... which I assure you it is not." Legolas smiled, his hand still stretched to her.  
  
"Perhaps I did, Legolas." Tawny still ignored his hand, and turned away, blushing like mad.  
  
The elven prince finally gave up and let his arm drop, and gave her a gaze she could feel even with her back turned to him. "To be completely honest, I came out here to ask you a favor."  
  
At the word she turned to him, astonished. "A favor? Hmm, whatever could I do to help someone like yourself?"  
  
"You could at least listen to me without becoming sarcastic." He spoke evenly, and he saw her blush once more, embarrassed by his truthful words. Oh well, they had to be spoken. The old must teach the young, after all, and if it had to come about through cutting words, then so be it.  
  
"Yes, my lord." She spoke softly, and tilted her face to him, waiting to hear what he was going to ask of her.  
  
"There is a young elf... Ameth." A smile curled on her lips at those words.  
  
"Not bad, not bad." she interjected. "But please, continue."  
  
"Well, this young elf..." Legolas made a show of seeming nervous, "she is incredibly alluring, and I was wondering if perhaps..." he cleared his throat so convincingly he almost began to think for a moment that he actually had feelings for Ameth, "perhaps you could help me to woo her over." There, it was said. "Tell me what you believe it is she-elves (and women) like in a mate. Give me lessons, in short."  
  
Tawny gave him a sideways glance, and then nodded slowly. "I could do that, I suppose." Part of her was very disappointed in the fact that he was attracted to Ameth, but another tiny bit of her rejoiced in it. Everything was working according to her... plan? Well, it wasn't exactly a plan, but still, this was wonderful!  
  
"Perfect." Legolas gave her a heart-melting smile, to which she curtsied gracefully (or as best she could, being a human.) The Mirkwood prince took her chin in his hand. "I will see you tomorrow, then."  
  
"Tomorrow?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Why yes. At sunrise in the breakfasting hall."  
  
"Why so early?"  
  
"There is much I have to learn about women." Legolas spoke to her, letting go of her chin. 'And much to learn about you.' His mind countered as he turned from her. "Good-day, milady."  
  
"Good-day to you, my lord." She spoke to his back as he sauntered away.  
  
******  
  
When night finally fell upon Mirkwood, it found Tawny in her room, lounging on an only slightly comfy chair.  
  
"Wow... how on earth am I going to give him lessons?" Tawny spoke out loud to herself. "I barely know enough about myself, let alone she-elves. Perhaps they are different than women."  
  
A peaceful thought entered her mind. "Then again, I can only tell him what I know. Hopefully that will be enough."  
  
******  
  
Sunrise came far too early for Tawny. She stumbled down the hall, pondering just turning around and going back to her warm and comfortable bed for the rest of the day. But... she had made a promise to Legolas, and intended to keep it.  
  
A voice to her left made her come out of her sleepy haze.  
  
"Well then, it is good to see I am not the only mortal here." At that she whirled to face the man whom she had heard, and widened her eyes in shock at who she saw.  
  
It wasn't that she recognized him, but that he was indeed human. Instantly a bond was formed between them both, and he smiled at her. "I am Hamasen." He bowed to her slightly, and she nodded in return. "And you?"  
  
"I am shocked." He chuckled slightly at her response.  
  
"But your name, fair maiden?"  
  
"Tawny Wethyn." She replied, he smiling once again.  
  
"Well met, milady." Once again he bowed, and she curtsied to him. "May I ask what business you have in Mirkwood?" He asked her, and she smiled to him finally.  
  
"To be honest, I have no clue."  
  
"You don't know?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I simply arrived here one day." She spoke, sighing. "I... I'm from another world." At this she received a worried look. Oh dear. Wrong thing to say, Tawny. Not even Legolas had heard you say this...  
  
"My lady, perhaps you should go back to your room, and lie down for awhile." Hamasen spoke soothingly to her, and she almost consented.  
  
"I'd rather not." She spoke, and nodded to him once more, beginning to walk away. "It was nice to meet you." She threw over her shoulder before rushing to the hall.  
  
Tawny entered, and saw an open table, so she sat down, taking a bit of fruit off of one of the trays. She chewed slowly, waiting for Legolas to arrive.  
  
Unfortunately for Tawny, Legolas was interrupted by Hamasen, who was worried about the young woman he had just met. Legolas sat through a summing up of the short conversation the man had had with her, as well as a theory on why Tawny might think she was "from another world."  
  
Hamasen thought she was insane.  
  
Legolas took what Hamasen said into account, but offered him an excuse for what Tawny had said to the man: her words were misconstrued. She lived in another part of middle earth, which could be considered another world when one thought of how the elves lived. Hamasen accepted the prince's answer, though Legolas himself did not believe what he had said at all. He resolved to ask her about it once he got into the hall.  
  
Tawny looked up just as Legolas entered the breakfasting hall, and smiled to him. "You're late." She spoke teasingly as he pulled out a chair.  
  
"I noticed." He countered. Taking a roll from the platter before him, he directed the conversation the way he wanted it to go. "Tawny, I just got through speaking with Hamasen." As she shifted in her seat, he knew what she too was thinking. "He said you told him you came from 'another world.'"  
  
"Yes... I did." She replied.  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"It is a long story." Tawny gave him a pleading look.  
  
"I have cleared my schedule today just to learn from you." He chuckled.  
  
Just wonderful. "Well then, I'll tell you."  
  
"You would do well to."  
  
"I do come from another world." Tawny began. "And while I'm not quite sure where this one is, I know that they are different. My world is harsh, it is rushed, it is not here. The sky is constantly tinged with brownish smoke from pollution. It is rarely ever quiet. Here... everything is different. Life is cherished, it goes by slowly, and priorities are straight." The girl sighed. "It is different, I assure you."  
  
"It seems it, mellon." Thranduil's son gave her a calculating glance.  
  
"Do you believe me?"  
  
"I do, to a certain extent, Tawny." Legolas smiled to her. "However, I have one question: how did you get here?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Tawny shifted in her seat, and leaned forward. "The last I remember, I was walking into a café right as a gust of wind came over me. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was here."  
  
"This is a lot to hear, mellon." He sighed as she nodded. "I am not sure I can believe it all."  
  
"I do not care if you do not believe. It is the truth." Tawny lifted her chin defiantly for a moment, and then looked away.  
  
"If it is the truth I have no choice but to believe." The elf next to her said calmly, and she smiled and turned back to him.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Though I would like you to rest a bit more, mellonim."  
  
"Blasted!" she stood up, pushing her chair out as she did so. "You don't believe me!"  
  
"I am taking what you have said with a grain of salt, friend. And the part of me that is weary of your story is also worried about your health." Legolas stood, and took her elbow. "Come, I will show you to your room."  
  
"I have no choice, do I?"  
  
"No, you do not." He chuckled as he led her from the room. "And while you are resting, you and I may still talk."  
  
"Couldn't we just go outside?" She begged him.  
  
"No, mellon. For your sake, you need rest."  
  
"I am perfectly fine!" she argued, pulling her elbow away. "My mental facilities are intact, and I know what I am telling you is true.  
  
"It may be the truth, but I worry nonetheless."  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Tawny looked up at him, nearly furious.  
  
"Well, I..." Legolas faltered for a moment. "You're right, it makes no sense."  
  
"Aha!" Tawny jumped in front of him. "You admit it! I am fine, I am healthy, and your fears are totally unfounded."  
  
Legolas nodded, and Tawny smiled brightly. "Well then you should stop worrying," She spoke, "and come with me to the gardens. It's really nice out today, you know." She coaxed, and he nodded once more.  
  
"Alright, mellon."  
  
"Legolas, may I ask something of you?"  
  
"Anything, mellon."  
  
"Would you please not ask about my life before? If I wish to speak of it I'll bring it up.... alright?"  
  
"That is fine with me, mellon." Legolas smiled to her as they walked down the grayish steps towards the garden. "Now, to the gardens."  
  
If all went according to plan, he would have Tawny soon falling for him.  
  
There was only one problem with that plan, though: a mortal named Hamasen was becoming rather interested in the strange young lady he had met that morning. The king at his own table had seen the looks Hamasen had given Tawny, which neither Legolas nor the girl had seen. Thraduil, for all of his good intentions, was already wondering if he could possibly spark something more between the two mortals. Because his son seemed to be resisting the elven king's efforts at marriage he thought of the union that might come to the elven realm of Mirkwood and Rohan, where Hamasen was from, if he were to somehow convince the newest member of the realm to consider the man as a potential marriage partner. 


	6. An Invitation

I hope you all are having a good time back in school (and if you're not in school yet then I envy you.)  
  
Matchmaking  
  
Three weeks had passed since Tawny and Legolas' first lesson. Legolas was a slow learner to be sure, and required much attention from Tawny. Constantly she was correcting him in certain areas. His most recent problem had been with the way in which he was to carry himself around women. Was it good to carry a bow on one's back if one had just gotten in from hunting?  
  
"Not unless you want to look cocky." Tawny rolled her eyes. "But if you want to attract doting she-elves then be my guest. Chances are you'll be fighting them off with a stick if you do choose to carry it on your back."  
  
At this Legolas chuckled, and then took the bow off of his back. "As you say, Lady Tawny."  
  
These three weeks had certainly been a learning experience. Legolas could honestly say he was in love with the little human and her strange ways. But for all her strange ways she was also wise, a quality he admired greatly in women.  
  
Tawny chose that moment to interrupt his thoughts. "Legolas?"  
  
At the sound of his name he turned attentively to her. "Hmm?"  
  
"It's nearing nighttime, and we have yet to eat anything today." Her stomach growled in agreement. She blushed and curled her arm over it in an embarrassed fashion. Hearing it, Legolas stood and eliminated the distance between them. Teasingly he bent down to her height, and at that she swatted him playfully on the forearm.  
  
"So are you saying you are hungry?" he asked, acting as though he was clueless.  
  
"Famished!" She responded in earnest.  
  
"Then to the kitchens we shall go." He offered her his arm, which she took amicably.  
  
He led her through the maze of corridors, making sure to not pass near any she-elves in the process. His father seemed to have alerted them all that it was their duty to see the prince married, and each time Legolas got alone with one he was contantly treated as some sort of leaning device. He could still hear their high, melodic voices now.  
  
"Oh, Prince Legolas!"  
  
Oh shoot, that wasn't just his head. Tawny too had turned at the sound and looked down the hall to see a particularly gorgeous she-elf running towards him. At the look on Legolas face she whispered to him. "Go hide. I'll handle this."  
  
The she-elf finally reached Tawny, and looked around confusedly. "Was Prince Legolas not here a moment ago?"  
  
"No, I cannot say he was." Tawny smiled to her. "Though he may have been, I don't really know."  
  
"You don't know?" the other character looked at Tawny with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, yes. It is your dream after all."  
  
"My dream?" The poor elf was now blinking rapidly, trying to understand exactly what Tawny was saying. Legolas, from his position behind a tapestry, could see the whole goings-on, tried not to laugh out loud at the scene.  
  
"You are dreaming, madame." Tawny assured her. "I think perhaps you may have wandered down the wrong path in your dream. Do not worry. If you go back to your room and lie down you will awake and understand it all." The girl took her arm and turned her around gently. "Now go." She said softly. "And you will understand." The she elf nodded dolefully and walked away.  
  
When her footsteps could be heard no more, Legolas stepped out from behind the tapestry. Both looking at each other, they burst out laughing.  
  
******  
  
"Fascinating." Legolas said out loud, and turned to look at Tawny.  
  
"What is?" she asked, sidling up to him. Tawny folded her arms across her chest, and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"There is an archery competition among the younger soldiers of Mirkwood in three day's time."  
  
"That's great!" Tawny jumped up once, much to the surprise of Legolas. He took a step back and gave her a look.  
  
"Why is that?" He asked worriedly, wondering what the muses in her head were telling her to do at the moment.  
  
"Well..." she took a step towards him, her eyes gleaming. Legolas shut his own for a moment, and then looked down at her once more. "You could ask Ameth to the event."  
  
He let out a disappointed sigh, which the observant human did not miss. "Oh, I see."  
  
"What could possibly be wrong?" she asked, exasperated. Getting those two together was proving more difficult than she had thought.  
  
To save himself, the prince of Mirkwood smiled down at her in what he hoped was a gracious manner. "Nothing, mellon." His voice rang in his ears. It sounded hollow to him. But then, she wasn't an elf, so perhaps she wouldn't notice.  
  
At times, there are certain things one must choose to ignore when having a conversation with others. Tawny Wethyn knew that his tone of voice was one of them. If he really wanted to discuss it with her he would have brought it up himself. "Alright, then." With that she turned him around in the same fashion she had with the she-elf whom she had convinced was but dreaming, and gave him a rough shove, knowing it would do little to affect him. "Now I do think you should go and ask her to the event."  
  
******  
  
And ask her he did. Though it was not in the fashion Tawny would have applauded. Instead the two spent half an hour planning how to keep away from each other during the event. How ironic that they were supposed to be attracted to one another, and yet in secret were planning ways to avoid one another.  
  
When the plan had been laid down, each said their goodbyes, Ameth promising to look excited when she talked to the little human matchmaker about the competition and her companion to the event.  
  
******  
  
"He has asked me!" Tawny turned from her vanity where she had been looking for a brush to see Ameth standing in the center of the room.  
  
"That is wonderful, Ameth." Tawny smiled brightly to her.  
  
Ameth casually strolled her to her bed, and sat down gracefully. "Has anyone asked you to the competition."  
  
Tawny's smile froze as she heard the question. She hadn't thought about getting asked to the event. Now she would have to go alone. Well, she had done it back in high school, she could do it now. "No, no one has asked me." She replied calmly. Ameth saw the look in her eyes, and sighed.  
  
"I am sorry." Sincerely she spoke, and then stood. "If you will excuse me, I must be going."  
  
"Oh, yes." The girl waved her friend away. "Congratulations." A genuine smile was on her face, and Ameth smiled back.  
  
******  
  
"We have a problem." The first words Legolas heard as Ameth burst through the door confused him greatly.  
  
"A problem?"  
  
"Tawny has no one to accompany her to the competition." Ameth took the seat Legolas was offering her, and sat up straight in it. While she was an impressive young elf, she was still an elf, and did seem quite apart from the situation.  
  
He stood, and walked to the fire, "Well then we will find her one."  
  
******  
  
It would have been easier to find an ogre a companion to the event than to find the poor human one. If Tawny had known how Ameth and Legolas were going about finding her a companion, it would have greatly embarrassed her. Besides, Tawny needed no help.  
  
Because the two had been so busy trying to find someone, they had not spoken to Tawny for a day. And within a day in mortal time, quite a lot can happen.  
  
Hamasen approached Tawny while she was walking through the maze of corridors down to the library. It may have been filled with books in a language she could not understand, but there was something comforting about it's warmth. He took hold of her elbow gently, and she whirled to face whomever it was that might be behind her.  
  
"Remember me?" he asked gently, and she nodded. Pulling her arm from his grasp, she smiled to him.  
  
"Hamasen. How are you?" she asked easily. He smiled right back at her.  
  
"I am wonderful Lady Tawny, now that I have found you."  
  
"And what is it that would be so wonderful about finding me?" She asked, quite amused. Hamasen was a rather attractive man, and to receive his attention felt somewhat honoring.  
  
"I was hoping to ask you if I might accompany you to the archery competition." Hamasen shifted his feet slightly so he was leaning closer to her.  
  
"I would enjoy it very much." Tawny's smile became a grin.  
  
"Then I suppose I shall meet you at the door to your chambers in two day's time."  
  
"I suppose you shall." The two gave each other conspiratorial looks, and then nodded, going their separate ways.  
  
******  
  
On the day of the archery competion, Tawny, on the arm of Hamasen, walked past Ameth and Legolas. Both were walking together, though Ameth was not on Legolas' arm. Both turned to each other, and were not surprised to find their jaws practically touching the ground in shock. This was not going according to plan at all.  
  
******  
  
AN: Hmm, looks like Legolas and Ameth are going to have to change their plans around a bit.  
  
And, a sneak peek at chapter 7:  
  
The crowd cheered about them, but neither Legolas nor Ameth were paying attention. Neither was Tawny, for that matter. Her eyes were locked on the two elves. Out of sight of most other elves, the two were kissing rather deeply. Pulling away from Hamasen (who was shocked to find her suddenly leaving his side) Tawny ran from the competition grounds. Legolas looked up just in time to see a short figure clad in blue rushing past them. To his dismay he noticed that she seemed to be crying. 


	7. Tears and Preludes

Matchmaking  
  
Chapter 7: Tears and Preludes  
  
Andhoth of Mirkwood was not an unbelievably breathtaking-looking elf. He was attractive, yes, but no where near as good-looking as Prince Legolas. What he lacked in looks though, he made up for in quick-wittedness and humor. He was an excellent match for Ameth. Or so he thought.  
  
She seemed to think it as well. All her actions when she was near him were actions of complete devotion.  
  
So why then, was Ameth sitting with Prince Legolas at the archery competition? It was a question Andhoth could not answer. He watched in calm jealousy as Legolas spoke with Ameth. Though, he noticed something: Legolas' eyes were always on someone below the two, and never on Ameth. From this Andhoth, in his wisdom, gathered that Legolas was what we could call "two timing" Ameth. It made his blood boil to think of how undeserving that pig of a prince was of his beloved. He resolved right then to do something about the situation. And whatever it was would be done that afternoon.  
  
******  
  
"I say there, Lady Tawny, what on earth are you doing?" Hamasen laughed at the girl's actions.  
  
Tawny was currently bent over the railing of the arena, looking about what one could call a stadium for any sign of Legolas.  
...And Ameth. Yes, Legolas and Ameth. They were who she had been trying to set up, right?  
  
Yes, they were. And it was a good match. Tawny leaned back and sat next to Hamasen, smiling to herself.  
  
"What makes you smile so, lady?" Hamasen turned to her, and the smile broadened.  
  
"There is an excellent match that has been made today."  
  
"By the one sitting before me, I gather?" His eyes lit up with merriment. The man wondered for a moment if there was a double meaning in this, but dismissed it quickly.  
  
"By none other." Tawny laughed and Hamasen smiled at her joy.  
  
"Well then you are to be congratulated." And with that Hamasen stood and bowed low to the ground.  
The congratulations made Tawny smile, but despite her happy appearance she could not shake the biting feeling in the back of her mind that somehow in making the match she had also done herself quite a lot of harm.  
  
******  
  
Legolas watched from above as Tawny took pleasure in the company of Hamasen. Jealously he turned away from the scene, trying to control his temper. If Tawny was meant to be his then it would happen so. In the meanwhile, though, he was already conceiving a way to find out Tawny's true feelings for him.  
  
"Ameth?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
  
The look on her face said she understood completely. He took her hand and they slipped from the stands, down to the entrance of the competition grounds. Once there he placed his thumbs on her lips, in effect kissing his own hands, while she did the same.  
  
******  
  
The crowd cheered about them, but neither Legolas nor Ameth were paying attention. Neither was Tawny, for that matter. Her eyes were locked on the two elves. Out of sight of most other elves, the two were kissing rather deeply. Pulling away from Hamasen (who was shocked to find her suddenly leaving his side) Tawny ran from the competition grounds. Legolas looked up just in time to see a short figure clad in blue rushing past them. To his dismay he noticed that she seemed to be crying. This was not going according to his plan.  
  
He received a sudden hit to his jaw, and turned to see Andhoth standing there, seething. Well, this was a new development. He had never seen the caretaker looking so... furious.  
  
"Yes?" He asked politely, as though he had not just been slugged in the jaw.  
  
Andhoth stared at his hand, then at Legolas. "I really don't know why I just did that."  
  
Legolas gave him a grim look. "I do, mellon." He saw the look Ameth was giving him, and it was most definitely a hint. "Explain, Ameth." With that he went stalking off, determined to find Tawny.  
  
******  
  
If the young human had wanted to be found, she would have gone to the gardens. But she was not there, meaning she preferred not to be. Instead Tawny was curled up on the floor of the library, leaning against one wall. She was not crying, but was thinking. Her concentration was not penetrated when the door to the library opened up, but it was when King Thranduil appeared.  
  
"Why are you here, child?" He asked, taking in her somber expression and pained gaze at something beyond him.  
  
Tawny stood, now shaking like a leaf. "I apologize, Your Highness." Her voice shook along with her knees.  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for, Tawny." He spoke to her gently. "I just wonder why you are not out enjoying yourself with the other... younger folk." His smile made her feel more at ease, and she nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, you're right." She agreed, and curtsied that awful little curtsy she had been doing lately. Thranduil, noticing her demeanor had changed, shook his head as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"And so it is with the young," He commented to no one in particular (which was something older elves were prone to do,) "in time they shall all realize that life is not one constant picture, and is not able to be boxed up."  
  
As so many had said before him, "life goes on."  
  
******  
  
Being that Tawny had just recently exited the library and was going back to the competition, she ran into the one pursuing her on her way there. Legolas looked surprised to see her with a smile on her face once more.  
  
"How do you fare, Lady Tawny?" His gaze pierced her somehow, but she recovered quickly.  
  
"I'm fine, Legolas. Mellon. Why the formalities? Aren't we still friends?" With that she laughed, and he saw that she wasn't upset at all. This was a good thing. After millenniums of dealing with she-elves, he had quite come to expect vengeful attitudes. But this particular girl was seemingly fine with how life dealt its blows.  
  
"I was just wondering." He stated. "I saw you exit the competition grounds at an alarming pace."  
  
Well, that was a nice way to say "I saw you run from the crowd as though your life depended on it."  
  
"I'm fine now." Tawny took his arm and smiled up at him, trying to push away her thoughts from before. She had picked the match, why feel enmity when it was her doing? "Let's go back. I'm sure Ameth wishes to see you."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, fair one."  
  
At the new name Tawny stopped. "What happened to 'mellon?'" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"This new name suits you better." Was his only reply.  
  
Accepting it, she switched to the previous topic. "Now, why wouldn't Ameth want to see you?" in her mind she thought of the scene she had witnessed not fifteen minutes before.  
  
"Another is more interested in her than I, and to deny him would be rather dangerous on my part." Legolas laughed and told her of how he had been accosted after she had left. It brought a smile to Tawny's face, and she acknowledged his singleness with a sigh.  
  
"Well then I suppose it's back to the drawing board."  
  
Legolas had no idea what a drawing board was, but he could only assume it meant back to planning his marriage for him again.  
  
"I think I can handle it myself this time, mellon." Legolas looked down at her with a smile.  
  
******  
  
Andhoth was at a loss for words. "You tricked her just to find out her feelings?"  
  
"It was not my original idea!" Ameth protested, her hands held up in defense.  
  
"This is so unlike you, Ameth." He spoke, now pacing back and forth. Fortunately they were still removed from the main crowd, so he was not getting in anyone's way. "You must go about this more... detached from the situation." His head snapped up. "Why didn't you tell me about this? We can figure out something."  
  
"Or we could just let it be." Ameth sighed.  
  
"And where would the fun be in that?" He asked her pointedly.  
  
"Very true. But what do you propose we do now?" She spoke back just as forward as he.  
  
"We plan a picnic."  
  
"My dear, sweet Andhoth, I realize what the mortals saying about food being the way to a man's heart, but it is not quite the same with womenfolk." Ameth put her hand on his arm comfortingly, and he chuckled in response.  
  
"I was not thinking in those terms, but that is a nice thought." Andhoth replied, still laughing. "Rather, we might plan a picnic for the four of us, and then mysteriously become ill. Or have an elopement. Each is an excellent option."  
  
"It sounds like an excellent idea, then."  
  
"So you shall marry me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"Keep your attention on the situation at hand, dear one." Ameth scolded him, but eventually could not keep her focus merely disdainful, and smiled. "We shall plan an outing, and then both feign illness."  
  
"I would suggest you stop talking now." Andhoth spoke urgently, and she sighed.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"They are but fifty paces from you."  
  
"Oh." Ameth turned to greet them. Tawny disengaged herself from her friend's courteous arm, and nodded to the new elf in their midst. "Friend Tawny, this is Andhoth. Legolas, I believe you have already met." At the mention of that, Tawny began to laugh. Legolas turned his head away for a moment, and when he turned back, Andhoth caught his eye. The other elf nodded in greeting, and Legolas felt certain he was acceptable in the other's eyes.  
  
It did not occur to him until a few moments later that it was strange that an elf of average status did not normally decide on whether or not royalty was acceptable. But then, Legolas was not feeling like royalty at the moment, and he didn't think the other felt like any sort of average citizen. Strange, how emotions could sometimes make one totally unaware of such important matters...  
  
"So then, you agree to the idea?" Legolas did not know what he was agreeing to, but he found himself nodding nonetheless.  
  
The four continued in conversation, until Tawny remembered that she had left Hamasen alone in the stands without any idea as to why she was running away.  
"Excuse me." She curtsied once again, finding it a bit easier this time (and it had been getting better, it just took practice,) and left to find her escort.  
  
******  
  
"Tawny, I was worried about you." The concerned look in his eyes conveyed that, and she immediately felt guilty.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Hamasen." She took her place next to him, he placing an arm about her protectively. Tawny stared at his arm for a moment in confusion, and then shrugged out of his grasp. Embarrassed, the young Gondorian pulled his arm back. Luckily for him, Tawny seemed to have already forgotten the situation.  
  
"It is alright. Was something the matter?" Well then, intuitiveness was not a strong suit for him. Of COURSE something was the matter.... at the time, anyway.  
  
"Nothing that couldn't be resolved." She replied vaguely. He seemed to accept that, and so Tawny sat back with him and watched the rest of the competition.  
  
******  
  
"Hamasen seems a nice sort of man." Ameth commented later as she turned down Tawny's bed.  
  
"Well yes, but not the nice sort I could come to care for." Tawny reasoned, coming from the bathroom. She had changed into a night gown, and her short hair looked as though it had been washed. Well, either that or she had fallen into the bathing tub.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Unless you enjoy staying up until all hours of the night, I would suggest you leave it be." Ameth smiled.  
  
"I bid you goodnight." She curtsied in a way that made Tawny sigh with envy, and then closed the door.  
  
Tawny no longer knew what she wanted from life. And for some reason, that was alright with her. Looking heavenward, she sent a prayer of thanks up, and then crawled into bed.  
  
******  
  
****** Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are awesome.  
  
Special thanks to Stephen for helping me by reading over certain bits, and for being a good friend.  
  
I was slightly awed by the amount of comments I received about this fic. I mean... wow. It was very kind of you all to say the things you did, and I thank every one of you.  
  
Also, thanks to Dan who pointed out that I made it seem like Ameth was setting Legolas up with himself. While that would be terribly funny, for the direction this fic is going in I just don't see it happening. *wink*  
  
Alright, considering how the creativity has been coming lately, I should update soon. If I don't, yell at me or something.  
  
~Mioni 


	8. Ankles Are Evil

The night was long and seemingly unending to Legolas of Mirkwood. The prince could not sleep, and had good reason not to.  
  
His father would be furious if he heard about Legolas' affection for Tawny. Thranduil would also be incensed if he discovered his son was thwarting his plans for the young Gondorian and human girl.  
  
And yet, he could not hide his feelings, nor could he bury them. It was not his place to, anyway. It seemed as though the Valar were directing his steps on this issue. It was a good thing, too. He could hardly stand to be the one in control right now. As much as he plotted and planned, he hated the thought of going against their wishes.  
  
How good it was that Thranduil had yet to hear of him escorting Ameth to the competition. While it was true he was seen in the presence of many young she-elves, the mere thought of his father thinking that the two were serious sent shivers down his spine. He was quite sure Thranduil wouldn't be happy with his decision to quit "pursuing" her... besides that, Andhoth was quite welcome to have her.  
  
Ah, Andhoth... an interesting elf.  
  
Like Rivendell, Mirkwood was not comprised of a class system. Each elf did their best to contribute to the welfare of the realm. Ameth and Andhoth were not servants so much as they were volunteers. Ameth was a natural servant, just as Andhoth worked well with plants. And so, each helped in the ways that they could.  
  
It was not Legolas' place to punish Andhoth for simply protecting the honor and the innocence of Ameth. The elf prince smiled to himself as he lay there, arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling. It was such an honor, that the Valar would have granted to elves the precious beings that were women.  
  
His mind strayed to thinking of Tawny. How young and innocent she truly was, far younger, far more innocent than anyone she-elf in Mirkwood. She had not seen the change of twenty years, he assumed. Strange then, that one who would be considered but a child in his world should have captured his hear-attention, he corrected himself, and then drifted off into sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"I will never find anything to wear in this God-forsaken closet!" Tawny fumed, stomping angrily about her room. Dresses of all sorts were strewn about, most on loan from Ameth (though Tawny had to pin up most of the hems of the elf's dresses.)  
  
The day of the picnic had arrived, and Tawny was currently incensed with her lack of fashion sense. Or rather, her lack of the perfect dress to wear. It was just one of those days.  
  
She finally found one that wasn't absolutely hideous (or what she would consider to be, and slipped into it, finally chuckling to herself. How silly it was that she would be so concerned with her appearance! It was only Legolas, afterall. She would have to tell him of her trouble finding a nice dress to wear today.  
  
Looking in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection. It wasn't perfect, but then, neither was she, so who really cared?  
  
*****  
  
Legolas had found out only a day or two before about the picnic, even though he had agreed to it at the competition weeks earlier. Apparently his lost attention had ultimately done him some good: he would now get to spend an afternoon with Ameth, Andhoth, and Tawny.  
  
Or... not.  
  
"My lord, Lady Ameth and Lord Andhoth send their most sincere apologies, but both have chosen to leave Mirkwood for a fortnight, in preparation for their upcoming union."  
  
The last bit nearly made Legolas choke on his own spit. But as it seemed elves never lost their grace, he did not. "Union?" He coughed out, and the messenger shot him a worried glance before continuing.  
  
"They have been engaged now for over a week, my lord. Ameth and Andhoth have also requested that you go on ahead without them, as provisions have already been made, and know that you both have been looking forward to this day." Well, Legolas had only recently found out he had agreed to it, but at the messenger saying "both," he knew he could not let Tawny down.  
  
"I see. Thank you." Legolas murmured. The messenger, assuming his job was finished, turned and walked out of the room. The elven prince was now left alone in his thoughts, which may or may not have been a good thing.  
  
*****  
  
"Their WHAT?!" Tawny's yell would most definitely have aroused even the sleepiest of elves from their repose as she received the news of the two elves' engagement. Nervously she began pacing about the room, much to the amusement of the messenger (who had also broken the news to Legolas a few minutes earlier.) Well, it was to his amusement after he had recovered from her shriek. Elven ears were rather sensitive, after all.  
  
*****  
  
"They got the message." Andhoth reported as he walked back to Ameth, who was sitting on the ground struggling with one of his bows.  
  
"Wonderful." She spoke, twisting it in an annoyed fashion. The elf took the bow from her and restrung it, then handed it back to her with a smug look on his face. She blushed, and then recovered quickly, pulling back the string and lining up her eyes with some far-off target.  
  
"My dear Ameth?"  
  
"Hm?" she replied off-handedly, still focusing on the target. The she- elf took an arrow and lined it up with a target about twenty yards off.  
  
"Now that we've gone and told everyone we're married... are you planning on following through?"  
  
The arrow flew, and landed about five feet away from where it was aimed. Ameth choked on her words, but recovered quickly. "It was only a ruse, Andhoth."  
  
"Oh." The elf stopped dwelling on it, and turned to her, smiling. "So what are we to do now?" He asked, leaning back upon the soft, greenish earth.  
  
Ameth smiled to herself. "We are to do whatever we wish, once they leave. Until then, though, we shall remain here."  
  
******  
  
"Legolas, slow down!" Tawny stepped over a few stones, and he turned back to look at her.  
  
"Having a bit of trouble, mellonim?" A hint of laughter was in his voice as he said it, and Tawny pretended to glare at his back as he began to walk again. The basket containing food was at his side, he smiling to himself as it hit his hip every time he took a step. The thudding of it against his hip was nearly as loud as the rocks that kept clambering down the side of the hill as she walked.  
  
"Tons." She spoke evenly, managing to trip at the same time the words left her mouth. Her ankle twisted to one side, she turning to give it an annoyed look. The look turned to one of pain as she stayed there a moment longer. Legolas turned about, the look still on his face, though it did not remain there for long as he saw her own expression. "I hate my ankle." She mumbled, biting her lip after she said it. After a second though she regained her footing, and walked on. "Westward ho, Legolas."  
  
The blonde elf sent a strange expression her way as she passed him, but she showed no sign of pain as she walked. "Are you quite alright, Tawny?"  
  
"I hurt," She stopped, and looked at him. "but not enough to hold up this little picnic." He smiled to her, and she returned the gesture.  
  
"If you hurt at all, then we shall go back. I will not have you damaging your ankle more for the sake of one 'little picnic.'" Legolas put down the basket of goodies, and walked over to her, placing her arm across his shoulders, and then picking her up.  
  
"What of the food?" She asked, looking at him, still somewhat shocked at being in his arms.  
  
"If you had ever tried Ameth's cooking, perhaps you would be going more willingly." Legolas quipped, and at that she laughed.  
  
Twisting a bit (to get comfortable, of course) she then replied. "Alright. But I'm rather heavy, I hope you'll realize."  
  
In fact, she was weighing him down, but he was stronger than she gave him credit for. "Your weight is not such that I might collapse under it." He teased, and she blushed.  
  
"Well, fine then. Continue, trusty steed." That made him laugh once again, and she leaned her head against his chest as he trudged back to the main part of Mirkwood. They had not taken ten steps when Legolas stopped, and looked down at her.  
  
"That sound..." He paused in what he was saying.  
  
"That I could not hear." Tawny joked to him. "Legolas, have you forgotten that I am mortal?"  
  
"No, I have not, fair one. But I heard something regardless. It sounded like-" He was cut off as another voice made itself known.  
  
"Andhoth, if you do not stop pestering me to marry you, I swear I shall find an orc of Mordor and command him to cut off your head. That was only a ruse, nothing more, to send Tawny and Legolas off on their own. I--" Ameth came into view, fighting bushes as she went. She stopped as she saw Tawny and Legolas, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Oh, I... I..."  
  
"Oh look, a speechless elf." Tawny's voice was not cold, but it did seem rather aloof. Legolas looked down at her in surprise, then turned his gaze back to Ameth, and Andhoth who now emerged from the shrubbery. "What's this about sending us off on our own?" Her eyes had narrowed considerably as she looked upon them both.  
  
Once again Ameth was speechless, and Andhoth spoke up for her. "We might as well come out with the truth." He said to her. Tawny nodded as he spoke the words. Andhoth continued gracefully. "Lady Tawny, Prince Legolas- we were rehearsing. For our wedding feast."  
  
Ameth caught on easily, and spoke up next. "Yes, yes. We thought it would be rather funny to act as though we did not love each other." With that she walked reluctantly over to Andhoth and placed her hand on his chest, gazing up into his eyes. When she looked away, back to Tawny and the prince, an obvious look of distaste was in her eyes, as though she had swallowed a foul liquor. Her smile was forced. "Can you not see we are hopelessly in love?"  
  
It was Legolas' turn to respond. "I can see you are most definitely hopeless." He spoke, and then began to walk away. Over his shoulder he threw the last words, "We shall speak together in my chambers, caretaker."  
  
The elf paled, and Ameth sighed. "That went wonderfully, do you not think?" she asked with fake brightness.  
  
Andhoth looked down at her as though she had lost her mind (and knowing Ameth, it was more than likely) "I shall never understand women." He walked away, nervous for the upcoming meeting with Prince Legolas. Of course, Ameth was then left there to fret over how Lady Tawny might react once she arrived in her room to turn down the beds that night. Judging by the way she had looked at the two when they had been found out, it would not be a good reaction.  
  
******  
  
Because her ankle was only slightly twisted, it did not take long for Tawny to recover. As soon as she was allowed out of the hospital ward (which took a few hours, mostly because Prince Legolas had requested she stay there until they were sure it was alright.,) she rushed off to her room, hoping Ameth would be in there. Her steps were deliberate and a clicking noise could be heard as she walked, her shoes being of elven make and therefore not able to make incredibly loud noises. She was so busy trying to get her shoes to stomp on the floor she didn't notice when Hamasen approached her.  
  
His arms wrapped around her to prevent her from falling as she ran into him. "Lady Tawny." He spoke to her, glancing down at the slim girl in his arms. "You really must be more careful." He chucked, and pushed her back until she was at arms length, still in his grasp for the most part.  
  
Tawny blushed, and met his eyes. "I apologize milord." She almost attempted a curtsey, then remembered that her shoulders were currently in his grasp and it might be a bit difficult to attempt one. "I was rather in a hurry."  
  
Hamasen laughed again. "And in anger at something-or would that be someone?" She confirmed his guess by blushing once again. "I assumed as much." He sighed, letting go. "Whom are you angry with, my lady?"  
  
"Someone who chose to meddle in my affairs." She replied, trying not to roll her eyes at the thought of it. Honestly! Her and Legolas? It was far from possible.  
  
"I would suggest you take more time to think about the effect that violence will have on your's and this person's relationship." He spoke sagely, before bowing. "I must take my leave. I was on my way to the library."  
  
"The library?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, the library." He spoke laughingly. "Must I repeat myself?"  
  
"You might need to say it once more." She laughed, then looked around him, "I have quite forgotten where the library is, dear sir." Tawny spoke in a meek voice, walking up to him. "Would you kindly show me where it is?"  
  
"Certainly, fair maid."  
  
Tawny looked at him as he said that. The word "fair" did not sound as pure when it came from his lips. She was pulled out of her reverie as he offered her his arm. She took it. They walked down the hall arm in arm, both content to walk in silence.  
  
******  
  
It was now much later, and Tawny was still searching for a book in what the elves called the common tongue. She had found one, but it was full of maps and of no consequence to her at the time. Now that book was looking mightily interesting. Hamasen had left an hour ago, claiming he had other business to attend to. So she had been left in the well-kept library, still searching through hundreds of manuscripts, as well as all of the bound books on the shelves. The girl sidled up to the desk where she had placed the book, and spoke to it.  
  
"What kind of interesting facts might you contain, you old atlas?" Tawny spoke to it, and picked it up. "Nothing as interesting as a history book might. Even a fictional book would comfort me more than you right now."  
  
"No matter how many times you whisper to the pages, they will never speak back." Said a familiar voice from the doorway.  
  
Tawny whirled around to see Legolas. "Oh look, it's the elf who forced me to stay much longer than necessary in the hospital ward."  
  
"It was for your own good." He laughed, and walked over to her, taking the book from her hands. Tawny snatched it back.  
  
"It was the only book I could find in English." She muttered, thumbing through the pages.  
  
"Perhaps you would enjoy yourself more in Gondor, then, where there are rows and rows of 'old atlas.'" He chuckled.  
  
"You really would do well to quit listening to my conversations with inanimate objects." Tawny spoke under her breath, turning away from him.  
  
The prince made an effort to turn her around again. "Dinner time has passed, fair one. I missed it as well. Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens for a bit to eat?"  
  
"Why did you miss dinner?" she asked curiously, now facing him. Her eyes peered up over the edge of the book, she raising a brow.  
  
"You will notice tomorrow, more than likely, that our caretaker will from now on be a bit more paranoid when he is alone." At that Tawny let out a laugh.  
  
"On to dinner it is, then." She took his arm as he offered it, and tucked the old book under her other, and walked calmly from the library. 


	9. An Interesting or Dangerous Development?

I realized I have not done a disclaimer since the beginning, so here it is:  
  
I ownz notheeng.  
  
******  
  
Well, I do own Tawny, Ameth, and Andhoth. But I just barely own them anyway, since Andhoth is really a character based off of a friend of mine, and the other two keep vying for power of this fic anyway.  
  
******  
A bird chirped outside her window, and Tawny growled to herself, then rolled over on her side. Her bed seemed rather inviting this morning. "Ungh..." She sat up sleepily, and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember why on earth she was so tired. Oh yes. Legolas had managed to convince her to stay up late as he explained the maps of her book to her.  
  
Poor old atlas. At the moment it was laying at the foot of her bed, though she didn't remember placing it there. Come to mention it, she didn't even remember going to bed at all...  
  
******  
"Mellon, you cannot honestly tell me you have not heard of any of the places I am telling you about." Legolas stretched out across the table in the dining hall, they the only ones there. She sat directly across from him, smirking.  
  
"I have not, mellon." She stressed the last word as he shook his head at her.  
  
"And to think I thought you would be well-read." At that Tawny started, sitting up in her chair.  
  
"I am well read!" she protested, and Legolas caught sight of the flush in her cheeks. "I simply prefer to read things more interesting than old atlases." With that she sat back, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh come now, I was only joking with you."  
  
No response.  
  
"Tawny, you cannot keep this up all night."  
  
Once again, there was no response, though the elven prince caught sight of a smile at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Aha!" He jumped up as she smiled. Tawny laughed as he stood, the chair sliding out from under him, skidding until it came to a halt some six feet away.  
  
"That was indeed an impressive jump, oh prince." She said most solemnly, and Legolas, for all he was worth, could not help but laugh.  
  
"You sound like one of the courtiers." Legolas came around to the other side of the table, and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"That was my intention, oh most humble, noble, wonderful, Prince Legolas." Tawny swooned and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh prince, marry me!"  
  
Legolas laughed once again, though his laughter was slightly nervous this time. Tawny, not being of elven make, did not notice, and continued with her swooning.  
"Legolas, you are the finest creature in all of Mirk—" she stopped, sat upright, and looked at him. "I do believe I've just forgotten what this place is called."  
  
"Mirkwood." He supplied, glad to have her off his shoulder, even if it was rather enjoyable. "And are you to tell me that after all those geography lessons you have yet to even memorize the name of my realm?"  
  
"Ehh, memories come and go." Tawny tossed her hand out as though dismissing the issue.  
  
"I certainly cannot marry a woman who cannot even recall the name of my home." He teased her lightly, and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And yet you could marry one of those flighty little bits of air you call courtiers?"  
  
Legolas took a breath before speaking. "Of course not. But I certainly cannot marry a maiden, no matter how fair, that knows not even the name of my realm."  
  
"I simply forgot it for a moment!" she replied, now giving in to the playful fight.  
  
"How might one forgot the name of where one resides? If you can forget that, perhaps you can also forget your name... what was it again-- Fawny? Bonnie?" Legolas ducked the hand as it shot out to fwap him, and that succeeded in only making Tawny more "upset."  
  
"Oh, shush." She finally stated, and then turned back to her book, thumbing through the pages. After a moment, she yawned. Legolas caught the yawn, and shook his head to himself.  
  
"You should retire for now, Tawny." He said lightly, and looked about to see if anyone was even awake right now.  
  
"Well," she yawned again, and turned to him, "if I am to go to bed, so must you." She blinked sleepily at him, and he nodded, knowing to not do so would more than likely cause him more bad than good.  
  
"Fine then." He conceded, and stood up, pulling her chair out for her. Then she stood, and clutched her beloved book to her chest, and walked with him to the exit of the dining hall.  
  
And suddenly, a wall came from out of nowhere, and bit the poor girl. Tawny fell back in defense as the wall attacked, and landed flat on the ground.  
  
"Bad wall..." she spoke to it, and then noticed Legolas leaning over her.  
  
"Tawny, are you quite alright?" He helped her to stand, she still managing to keep a firm grasp on her book.  
  
"The wall jus' jumped-out and bit me." She spoke, her words beginning to slur together. He gave her an odd look, and glanced at the wall which had definitely not moved. The girl blinked again, and backed up from him as she noticed how close together they were standing.  
  
Legolas' arm shot out to steady her as she backed up, and was grateful he had done so as Tawny's knees came out from under her. Legolas caught one shoulder, causing her to now stand slightly sideways. Tawny looked up at him meekly.  
  
"Bedtime?" she asked, and he nodded. The prince bent down and picked her up, recalling when he had done this the day before.  
  
"This should not become a daily thing, fair one, or my back will eventually give out." Legolas spoke to her as he scooped her into his arms. For her part, Tawny gave him a look of mock-horror before leaning her head against his chest.  
  
"That's not really somethin' you should tell a lady.... prince." The Prince looked down to find her asleep, and so chose not to reply. After making it to her room, he found her covers already turned down, and laid her on the bed.  
  
"Sleep well, fair one." He spoke to her, and then kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up about her protectively. Then Prince Legolas walked out of her room, but not before making sure he took the old atlas out of her hands and laid it at the foot of her bed.  
  
******  
  
"Good morn' fair one."  
  
Tawny turned to the sound of the voice, and caught sight of Legolas, walking briskly down the hall, in what seemed to be a very good mood. "Good morning to you as well, oh Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"You've remembered." He spoke as he began to walk with her.  
  
"That seems to be the only thing I can remember about last night, though" A hint was given in that sentence, and she hoped he would catch on.  
  
"Well then, I suppose I have an advantage over you, as I can remember it all." That made Tawny sigh in annoyance. "Though I suppose I could tell you, if you wished to know."  
  
"No, I do not." With that spoken to him she walked off on her own, Legolas going at his own graceful pace behind her.  
  
Tawny arrived at the dining hall somewhat upset with herself. But when she caught sight of Hamasen, her spirits lifted. She made her way to him quickly, and was surprised to find that he seemed to have reserved the spot for someone.  
  
"Oh..." she spoke softly, and looked to the seat, then at him. "You were expecting someone?"  
  
Hamasen stood out of respect and walked to her, guiding her to the chair. "Yes, milady. You." The girl blushed as she lowered herself into the seat and as he helped her move it forward, then turned to face him as he sat.  
  
"Thank you for saving me a seat." She said directly, and smiled.  
  
Thranduil chose that moment to walk up, just as Hamasen had opened his mouth, and of course the elven king demanded respect. Thus, Hamasen shut his mouth quickly. "My lord?" he asked, and Thranduil acknowledged the Gondorian with a nod.  
  
"I was hoping to have a word with you, Hamasen, but it seems you are busy at the moment. I shall come back another time."  
  
A bemused expression crossed over Tawny's face and she turned to look at Hamasen. "What could that have been about?" She asked curiously, and Hamasen merely shrugged.  
  
"I know him even less than you, milady." ******  
  
Indeed, Thranduil's strange behavior was confusing even his own son. Legolas walked up to him after hesitating for a moment at the door. He had seen the exchange and was wavering between being upset and confused. Well, the confusion won over and the clueless prince tapped his father politely on the shoulder. "I pray you, what are you about?"  
  
Thranduil smiled at his elven son, and spoke almost in secret. "I am about, son, arranging a marriage for Lady Tawny and Hamasen of Gondor."  
  
Legolas, having had millennia to practice appearing reserved, merely stood there contemplating what to say next. The words finally came to him, though they were not as hopeful as he had wished them to be. "Ah, yes. And then an alliance would be formed. An excellent idea, father." Legolas paused for a moment. "But do you not think she might be suited for marriage to another person?"  
  
"Whom would that be, son? All others here are not of her race. To suggest she marry another would be to seal his fate with that of this world."  
  
Legolas had not really thought about this before. Then again, he was young, so it was understandable. The elf nodded slowly, and then turned about, and walked out of the dining hall. He had much to think about.  
  
******  
  
I know you guys hate cliff-hangers, but it's the best way to write stuff like this. *grin*  
  
Um... to my would-be betas: I've decided to give up on the whole idea, as I have absolutely NO TIME to write, and I hate having to be kept on a schedule.  
  
By the way: I'm sorry to all my readers. I had said in my author's note the next chappie would be up by (St.) Valentine's Day. Yes, Andhoth, I added the St. part for you. Now... go away.  
  
~Mioni 


End file.
